New Year's Resolution
by AdmiralFluffy
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and all is remarkably calm and quiet for a change. With nothing to do, the Commander decides to take a stroll through the snow-covered base and simply enjoy a peaceful end to the year. But when Akagi is maneuvered his way, he'll find out just how special New Year's can be...
1. Chapter 1

It was New Year's Eve, and all was quiet. I had considered this to be nothing less than a minor miracle in and of itself, what with all the Siren attacks, constant sorties and exercises, and the general madness of running the base coming to a sudden halt. It was more than a little jarring, but I realized that it was something I shouldn't let pass by. And so, after stopping in with the ships that drew the short straw for patrol duty that night and promising them that they'd be off next year, along with a more immediate bonus, I decided to go on a walk. No real destination, just a meandering stroll around the base. It had been far too long since I've had a nice, quiet stroll. Not to mention it was snowing, and to me, there's nothing more zen than basking in the stillness of snowfall.

Eventually, I wound up at the drydocks, surveying what appeared to be the remnants of a great snowball battle. While the falling snow had filled in the empty patches scooped up by one shipgirl or another, you could still see the divets they made, as well as the bumps of hurled snowballs, along with one or two stuck to the drydock walls. I smiled, idly wondering who it was who dueled it out here. It was then that my quiet period of reflection was, quite suddenly, interrupted by a noise that pierced the evening's silence.

"_COMMANDER! AKAGI WILL SAVE YOU!_" I was glad my hands had been tucked in my peacoat, as it prevented my arms from flailing about. The rest of me, however, probably jumped a foot in the air as I spun around to see Akagi bolting towards me at flank speed. I wondered how she managed to move so fast and so freely in such a tight-fitting kimono, but considering this is a girl who can literally walk on water, I decided not to spend too much time thinking about it and instead focus on why she was hurtling towards me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down!" I cautioned, freeing my hands from my peacoat to gesture for her to stop. "Save me from what? Is the base under attack? What's going on?"

Akagi practically skidded to a stop just inches in front of me, stopping to catch her breath before she finally answered. "Prinz Eugen said you were being accosted by several of those pests from the Dragon Empery and couldn't get away and...and…" her voice trailed off as she looked around, trying to find any sign of said "pests". When she finally realized that we were alone, she hung her head and glumly stated, "I've been outmaneuvered."

"It would appear so," I conceded, trying my best to keep the grin from my face. It certainly was a good way to get Akagi to get somewhere, I had to give Eugen that much. "But, this is far from a loss," I consoled her, "Would you like to walk with me and enjoy the sights?" I held my arm out and looked up to see her reaction. Her glum expression vanished immediately, replaced by one of sheer joy. She happily linked her arm with mine and pulled me close to her.

"So where are we going, _Shikikan-sama_?" she purred.

"Oh, just a quiet little spot with a view…"

* * *

The spot in question was an overlook atop one of the many hills that surrounded the base, providing a commanding view of said base, the docks, and even parts of the town. While there were plenty of vantage points like this on other hills, this one was distinct in that it was also surrounded by a thicket of trees that hid the overlook from most angles. Only someone in the air, or the base itself(if one knew exactly where to look), could be able to see what was hiding. As we emerged from the thicket, Akagi let out a small gasp, and I looked up to see the smile on her face.

"Not a bad view, huh?" I quipped, following her gaze to the snow-covered roofs of the buildings below.

"It's beautiful! But how did you know this was here?"

"Complete chance. We were doing some surveying of the ridgeline from the base, and I spotted this, made a note of it, and came out here one evening. It's got a nice view, but it's private and quiet. Well, as long as the base is quiet, that is. Probably the best view of the docks, too." I gestured to the massive fleet of ships sitting motionless in the harbor, each one frosted with a new-fallen blanket of snow.

"It does look very impressive from here," Akagi agreed, "Especially those ships right over there." For a second, I was confused as to which ships she was talking about, and then I realized the Sakura Empire ships had all been docked together. From the tall pagoda towers of the battleships to the unique islands of the carriers, I have to admit, they made for an impressive and distinct sight.

"The most impressive group of them all, without a doubt," I grinned, playing along with her. "Although I have to say is that beauty right there is my personal favorite." She followed my gaze to the carrier sitting in the center of the Sakura ships. Moored between her sisters, both adopted and natural, sat the aircraft carrier _Akagi_.

"Mmm…" she hummed softly as she leaned down and whispered into my ear. Her lips brushed against it, and a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold ran through me. "..._Shikikan_-_sama_, are you keeping Akagi in your most secret thoughts?" I chuckled softly and nodded.

"Of course."

"How _delightful_."

Without me even noticing she'd done it, she deftly slipped out of my grasp. Striding over to a nearby rock, she quickly dusted it off and sat down. Her fox tails splayed out behind her as she looked back over her shoulder at me, and with a coy smile, patted the spot next to her. "Come, Commander, sit with me and let me warm you up," she beckoned, and I could hardly refuse such a beautiful creature.

Even through the layers of a heavy peacoat, dress jacket, and pants, I could still feel the freezing cold of the rock, and an involuntary shiver ran through me. Akagi scooted next to me, her body pressing against mine, her tails draping over my back, the tips resting on my shoulders. Her umbrella, still held in her other hand, was positioned so it shielded both of us from the falling snow.

"Was this what you had in mind, Commander? Something intimate like this? Just you, Akagi, and no one else?" Her red eyes flashed, still piercing even in the dim light. Those eyes…it's hard to put it into words exactly what it's like to look into her eyes. You can clearly see the love and devotion, the deep affection for you, but there's something else. Her eyes bore into you as if seeing directly into your soul. When she looks at you like that, like she was looking at me right then and there, it becomes impossible to lie, to deflect, to escape. You are _hers_, and she will get what she wants. It is equal parts intimidating and thrilling. I nodded once. Her smile grew larger, and her arm wrapped around my waist. "The thought of just the two of us, no one else in the world...it does have a certain appeal to it…"

I leaned my head against her shoulder, and she leaned her head atop mine. Together, we watched the snow quietly fall around us, a beautiful night with a beautiful woman. Eventually, Akagi broke the silence.

"_Shikikan_-_sama_, did it ever snow where you come from?"

"Quite a bit," I said softly. "Growing up, there wasn't a winter that didn't end up with at least one good blanket of snow. Always loved going out when it was snowing as a kid. I always loved the stillness of it all. The way snow seems to muffle everything. Like it's just you and nobody else. It's very...zen, I guess, for lack of a better word."

"Akagi understands," she said reassuringly, "It's like when the cherry blossoms bloom in the Sakura Empire and begin to fall. Thousands of petals, fluttering on the breeze like snow. It's beautiful and calming...I miss it."

The sadness in her voice tugs at my heart. "It sounds beautiful. Perhaps when this war is over, you can show me? I would love to visit your homeland."

"That would be something Akagi...something _I_...would like very much."

The conversation lapsed again, the two of us simply enjoying each other's company and the silence of snowfall. I don't know how long we had sat there, but the spell had been broken by the clock tower chiming out that it was eleven.

"Almost time," I remarked.

Akagi nodded. "It is. Did you have any plans for the New Year's Eve celebrations?"

"Not really," I shook my head.

"Do you not celebrate the new year back home?"

"Oh, we do, but I'd miss it due to the time difference."

My somewhat vague answer puzzled her, as I could hear the confusion in her voice. "What...exactly did you do back home?"

"Oh!" I started, realizing I hadn't explained myself. I sat up and turned so I could better describe it to her, and to see her reaction. "My apologies. Well, in New York City, there's a place called Times Square, and every New Year, people flock there to celebrate by lowering this big globe made up of lights, and when it hits the bottom, it's officially the new year, people celebrate. And since they can't possibly fit everyone into Times Square, they televise the whole thing, people have parties to watch the ball drop and ring in the new year. What do you do in the Sakura Empire?"

"It is somewhat more complicated than what you have in your homeland," she began. "The day before the new year, we begin with spring cleaning, which we were in the middle of when I was tricked by Eugen, and set up the decorations and offerings. Then, we-" Akagi let out a sharp gasp and sat upright, her tails sticking straight up in surprise. She glanced over at the clock tower and then looked back to me. "We can still make it if we hurry, Commander. Would you like to see how the Sakura Empire celebrates new years?" She leaped to her feet and faced me, her hand outstretched, and a happy smile on her face. Who was I to say no?

* * *

After a brisk walk(again, I don't know _how_ she managed to move that fast in that kimono, but I digress), we found ourselves approaching the Sakura Empire dorms, and already I could smell the aroma of something delicious being cooked up.

"That smells wonderful, but...who's cooking this late at night?"

"Soryu is, of course," Akagi cheerfully replied. "She's making the _toshikoshi-soba_."

"...does she always make noodles close to midnight?"

Her giggles told me I had asked a silly question. "Just tonight. It's Sakura tradition to eat soba noodles on New Year's Eve for good luck."

The pieces finally fell into place and it clicked. "Ah, so _that's_ what you meant. Now I get it. Aside from eating noodles, what else do you do?"

"We write cards to our friends, set up offerings to the spirits, and think about what our shrine wishes will be."

A stray thought suddenly went through my head and I felt a flash of anxiety. "And I'm not intruding on this, am I?"

Akagi giggled again and pulled me closer to her. "Not at all, _Shikikan-sama_! I'm sure the others won't mind."

That did little to allay my fears as we approached the door. As Akagi slid it open, the enticing aroma grew even stronger and I could hear Soryu's voice admonishing someone. "Calm down, there's more than enough left."

Akagi closed her umbrella and set it just inside the doorway as she stepped in. I took a deep breath and followed her inside, stopping to brush the last bits of snow off of my jacket. The Sakura dorm was quite lively, with almost everyone in attendance from the Empire there. Nagato was conspicuously absent, which meant Kawakaze would be as well, but it looked like the rest of the Sakura girls had joined in on the celebration. Which only raised my apprehension that I was crashing a private event.

"Akagi's back, and she brought the Commander!" someone yelled, Yuudachi, I think, and all eyes were suddenly on me. I took off my cap and bowed to the assembled group, giving them all the most confident smile I could muster.

"I hope I'm not intruding. Akagi invited me to come."

Kaga spoke up first, moving to stand next to Akagi and me. She was dressed in a fur-lined kimono similar to Akagi's but in her usual shades of white and blue. "Not at all, Commander. This is open to anyone who wishes to join. I believe Laffey and Prinz Eugen were invited as well and are...somewhere...around here."

As Kaga began to look around for either of them, Soryu spoke up, pushing her glasses back up her nose. "Laffey has already passed out, or is close to it, and I think Eugen went to try and refill her cup. Not that she needs any more. And yes, you are most welcome to join us, Commander. Just in time to partake in the _toshikoshi-soba_, no less."

With the blessings of Akagi, Kaga, and Soryu, my apprehensions had lifted, and my smile felt a lot more genuine this time around. Able to relax again, I got a bowl of soba noodles with Akagi, and we retired to one of the tables that had been set up in the dorm. Inevitably, we were joined by most of the other girls of the First Air Fleet-Kaga, Hiryu, Soryu, even Shokaku and Zuikaku sat with us. And eventually, the conversation turned to New Year's celebrations.

"So you guys have parties, but no special foods or prayers or wishes or anything like that?" Hiryu asked, leaning forward intently.

"Not really," I shrugged. "I mean, it's customary to have a drink at a New Year's party, but it's not set in stone and instead of prayers, we have New Year's resolutions, where we resolve to do something different in the new year. 'I'm going to be nicer' or 'I'm going to walk five miles a day', that sort of thing. But nothing like what the Sakura Empire has."

"So what's your resolution going to be, Commander?" Zuikaku asked, and I realized I hadn't picked one yet.

"I, uh, haven't decided yet. In all the excitement of the past year, it's completely slipped my mind."

"Not much time left, better think fast!" Hiryu chimed in. Before anyone could offer any suggestions, another voice interrupted the discussion.

"Oh, but you forgot the best part, _Kommandant_," the slurred speech of Prinz Eugen cut through the group as she made her way to me. Just from the way she walked, I could see she was already three sheets to the wind and about to join Laffey in a drunken stupor. "You didn't tell them about the New Year's kiss!"

_ Oh god._ I could practically feel Akagi's eyes boring into me with laser focus.

To nobody's great surprise, I'm sure, Akagi took a _keen_ interest in this. "A kiss, you say? What is this kiss all about? And why on New Year's?"

"To celebrate the new year, silly! You see, when the clock strikes midnight, you're supposed to kiss someone to help love bloom in the coming year. It works better if you're into each other. So the real question is, which girl are you going to kiss, _Herr Kommandant_, hmmm?"

Before I could get any sort of answer or admonishment, Kaga thankfully intervened. "Go home, Eugen, you're drunk. Will you give me a hand, Commander?"

I got to my feet, eager to escape what could have been a very uncomfortable situation. "I'll be back before midnight, I promise," I told Akagi as I draped one of Eugen's arms over my shoulders. She nodded, but still stood up, slipping in front of me with a soft smile on her face.

"You forgot this, _Shikikan-sama_," she said as she placed my cap back on my head. "And this," Without warning, she leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Hurry back, Commander!" I gave her what I'm sure was a goofy smile and nodded eagerly. I probably would have said something in return, but Eugen decided at that moment to butt in again.

"It's her, isn't it? She's the one. Of course, it's gonna be her."

"Eugen, you are dangerously close to finding yourself reassigned to the Maid Corps for a year if you keep this up. Now, come on, let's get you home and pour you into bed…"

* * *

We had gotten about halfway to the Iron Blood dorms when Eugen decided to pipe up again, consequences be damned. "Totally gonna be her. Or one of 'em." When I didn't rise to take the bait, she continued, "C'mon, everybody knows! You had us out there for _weeks_ looking for them. Pacing up and down Yorktown's flight deck so much I thought you'd wear a groove into it. And _Mein Gott_, you wouldn't shut up about them!" Her head flopped towards Kaga. "Did you know that during the war, the First Carrier Division's dive bombers achieved ninety percent accuracy?" When Kaga didn't answer, Eugen stared blearily at her for several seconds. "Well..._you_ probably did. But I didn't! And I don't care! But he just wouldn't stop! So...so...you..you you _better_ kiss her, Commander!"

"Oh, look. We're here," I announced dryly. We managed to get her tucked into bed without much more fuss or embarrassing stories. Quietly shutting the door behind us, we began to make the quick trek back to the Sakura dorms. It was mercifully silent for most of the way, just the sound of our shoes crunching through the snow. Right before we reached the dorms and the safety of the celebration, Kaga stopped and turned to me.

"What she said, is it true?"

I tried to dodge the question, but I should have known better with someone like Kaga. "Well, I think the number was closer to eighty-seven percent, but I might have been rounding up in my excite-"

"You know what I mean," she cut me off, her tone serious.

I sighed and nodded. "Yes, it's true. I ordered the fleet to stay and search for all four of you. Hiryu, Soryu, Akagi, and yourself. We-no, _I_\- wasn't going to leave until I had recovered all of you. And it took weeks to do it."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want you to feel as though you owed me anything, or that I expected anything out of any of you in return. I never did anything to hide it from you, but I was never going to volunteer that information."

"So...why did you do it, then?"

For a moment, I hesitated, wrestling with how much I should tell her. I could give her the same explanation I gave my superiors when they asked. It was a plausible enough story, and not entirely untrue. It just wasn't the complete picture. In the end, I decided that she deserved to hear the whole truth from me. "You are all special to me. When I was younger, and studying history, I had read up on the First Air Fleet, the peerless First Carrier Division, their exploits at Pearl Harbor, Ceylon, Midway, all of it. What they did...what you did, was extraordinary. It was one of the reasons I joined the Navy. When you were first created, I had even hoped to meet all of you one day, but then, of course, we went to war with the Crimson Axis and I thought that chance was gone. Even so, I admired you from afar. You were my enemy, and a powerful one, but worthy opponents. So when the opportunity came to rescue you, I didn't hesitate for a second. I told High Command you would make useful assets, and you are, but my reasons for rescuing you were much more than that. You are all strong, beautiful, wonderful women and I wouldn't do a single thing different to find you."

Kaga seemed to ruminate on that for a moment, letting it all sink in. "And Akagi?"

The question caught me off guard. "What do you mean? What about Akagi?"

"Your feelings for her." When I didn't answer her immediately, she continued. "Eugen may have been drunk, but she wasn't wrong. While you care for us all, you care for her deeply." There was another pause. "She loves you."

"I know," I quietly answered.

"And what do you feel for her?"

Now it was my turn to think things over, to try and sort out what my feelings for her truly were. Was this just a crush? Maybe it was, at first, but as I looked back over what we've been through, what we've shared together. Meals and laughter and tears and our hopes and dreams, everything that drew us together. I realized I'd known in my heart for some time, but I was simply unable or unwilling to see.

"I...I love her." My confession caught me off guard, the words leaving my lips before I could even realize what I'd said. "I've loved her for a while now, I just...I never realized it."

A small smile played across Kaga's lips. "Perhaps you should tell her. It would be a fitting 'New Year's Resolution', would it not?"

"It would," I grinned back at her, "But I don't want to wait to tell her, not even for a few minutes. She deserves to know as soon as possible."

"Akagi knows." Those words didn't come from Kaga, standing in front of me, but from her sister, somewhere behind me. I whirled around to see Akagi standing in the light of a street lamp, tears welling up in her eyes. "Do you mean it, _Shikikan-sama_?"

I glanced back over my shoulder at Kaga, whose smirk had become a full-blown grin. Turning my attention back to Akagi, I asked her, "How long were you there?"

"Since Kaga saw me and stopped you to ask the first question," she answered, and I turned back to Kaga. She simply gave me a small bow, still grinning like a fox in the henhouse and said, "I'll give you two some privacy. Commander, dear sister." I watched her go for a second, wondering how much of Eugen's subterfuge had rubbed off on her.

My attention returned to Akagi, who was slowly walking towards me, her movement hesitant, tentative as if she wasn't sure what was happening is real. I certainly understood her feelings at that moment. "Do you mean it?" she repeated.

With my heart beating so fast it felt like it was going to smash its way out of my ribcage, I nodded once. "I mean it. With all my heart, with all my soul, I love you, Akagi."

Akagi let out a noise of unrestrained bliss and pounced, sending us both into a snowdrift that thankfully cushioned our fall. The light of the street lamps went out, and for a second, I wondered what happened until I felt the soft fur brushing against my skin. Then I realized that, once again, she had trapped us in her tails, shutting out the world and leaving just the two of us.

Her lips found mine in a passionate kiss, as though we were trying to make up for all the lost time. When we finally broke for air, we both gasped, and Akagi giggled quietly, continuing to plant kisses all along my face and neck. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to figure it out," I said softly, planting kisses of my own wherever I could.

"To make it up to me, your New Year's Resolution should be to tell me you love me every morning, noon, and night, _Shikikan-sama_."

I chuckled softly and nodded in agreement. "I think that's the best resolution I've heard all night." Just then, the peal of the clock tower bells rang throughout the base, announcing that it had struck midnight and that the new year was upon us. "And just in the nick of time, too. Time for the New Year's kiss. Happy New Year, Akagi."

"Happy New Year, _Shikikan-sama_," she whispered, her lips brushing against mine, "May we be together for this year, and all the ones to come." And with that, we celebrated what was shaping up to be a _very_ happy new year with a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

The first rays of sunlight peeked through the curtains of my bedroom, gently illuminating the space and stirring me from a deep and restful slumber. As I slowly awoke, blinking the sleep from my eyes, I felt the warm press of someone else's body against mine, and for a moment, my brain worked to figure out who. Then, the memories of last night flooded back in. The snow, the party, the confession, the kiss, all of it. My head snapped up and to the left to find Akagi still there, curled up against me beneath the covers, sleeping peacefully. For a second, I still couldn't believe that she was here with me, nestled comfortably in my arms.

I watched her sleep, a peaceful, contented smile on her face, the light streaming in illuminating her silken black hair and giving it a radiant glow. Then, she stirred, her arm draped across my chest as she nuzzled the pillow, her smile growing wider. She continued to stir and fidget, giggling softly, and I wondered what exactly she was dreaming of. Whatever it was, she was certainly enjoying it and I couldn't help but smile along with her, even if I didn't know what exactly amused her so.

Her eyes fluttered open, her ruby-red irises looking around in the same sleep-addled way I'm sure mine had minutes earlier before they settled on me. Her smile grew wider and she lifted her head off the pillow, leaning to get a better look at me.

"Good morning, _Shikikan-sama_," she smiled, "Have you been watching me while I sleep?"

"Only for a minute or two," I smiled back, "I just woke up and part of me still can't believe this is real."

One of her eyebrows arched up and a mischevious expression crossed her face. "Oh? Is that so? Does this feel real to you?" Her hand slowly traveled up my chest, caressing my face before cupping my cheek. "And what about this?" She pulled me in for a tender kiss, humming happily into it. When we broke, she gave me an expectant look, that eyebrow still raised, a smug smirk on her face. "Well?"

"Hmmm...I don't know, we should test this a few more times just to make sure…"

Her laugh filled the small space, and she obliged me with another kiss. When this one broke, she pressed her face against my shoulder, making another pleasant noise. "Mmmm...I never thought I would awake to you by my side, _Shikikan-sama_, to have your scent be the first thing to greet me in the morning. And now, your scent...your smile...your embrace...all belong to me."

"All to you," I affirmed. "I love you, Akagi."

"And I love you, _Shikikan-sama_." She laid her head against my shoulder and sighed softly. "As much as Akagi would love to stay here all day with you, it is New Year's Day, and we have much to do."

"We...we do?" I asked hesitantly. "I thought my schedule was cleared for the day. Did you schedule exercises on New Year's Day and not tell me?"

Akagi giggled and shook her head. "No, silly. I meant _us_, you and I. There are still Sakura traditions that Akagi must perform, and now that you are with Akagi, you must perform them as well."

"Oh," I immediately relaxed, mollified, "Okay. As long as you're there to show me what to do and how to do it, I'll be there."

"_Shikikan-sama_, Akagi will _always_ be there for you…"

* * *

After we grabbed a shower and I put on a new uniform, we headed out for the Sakura dorms to allow Akagi to grab a change of clothes. As we approached, I idly wondered how many of the other girls would pick up on our absence last night and Akagi coming home to change and put the two together.

Apparently, most of them. We got more than our fair share of looks, double-takes, and knowing grins along the way. Almost all of them were positive, with Hiryu being the most enthusiastic, asking for(and receiving) a high five before disappearing into her dorm room with Soryu. Taihou was the only exception. She stared at us both in disbelief until Akagi turned to her and gave what I can only describe as the most triumphant, smug grin I have ever seen in my life, before or since. At that, Taihou turned beet red, turned on her heel and stomped off, clearly furious and embarrassed. Akagi chuckled as she watched her one-time rival depart.

"Be gracious in your victory, Akagi," I advised her.

"Of course, Commander, as if I would be anything but!"

"And that goes for when I'm _not_ within earshot."

Her smile faded a bit, and she looked certainly less pleased about things, but still muttered a very reluctant, "As you wish."

Without further incident, we made it to the suite shared by the "Fox Sisters"-Amagi, Akagi, and Kaga. Inside, Kaga and Amagi were setting out several bento boxes on a kotatsu table, along with four pairs of chopsticks. Kaga was the first to notice us, her blue eyes flicking between us before giving a knowing smile.

"Dear sister, how nice of you to come home at last," she all but smirked. "I trust you had a pleasant New Year's celebration without us?"

Akagi smiled back, playing along in this little back and forth between siblings. "Oh, yes. The Commander and I became...intimately acquainted with some of his New Year's traditions." While this didn't seem to phase Kaga and Amagi, I, on the other hand, felt like all my blood had pooled in my cheeks.

"I see. And now you wish to bring him here for some more of our traditions? Amagi had deduced that the Commander would be coming here this morning to join us."

"Well, of course he would, this is for family, is it not?" _Family_? Lovers was one thing, but going from platonic to family overnight was a bit much for me to process, especially after all that had happened.

That's when Amagi, bless her heart and nine fluffy tails, stepped up. "The Commander will always be welcome here, Akagi. Now go and change, we'll finish setting things up."

"Of course, sister," Akagi beamed at Amagi before darting for her room. The elder sister motioned to Kaga, who nodded and followed Akagi, before turning to me.

"Would you care to take a walk with me, Commander?" I nodded numbly and followed her back out of the apartment.

We walked slowly down the snow-lined street, still remarkably quiet even for the early morning, her wooden shoes a sharp counterpoint to the softer sound of my dress shoes hitting the pavement. After a while, Amagi finally spoke up. "We were wondering when this was going to happen. You and her, that is."

I glanced over at her, her smile serene and inscrutable as she stared off into the distance. Her choice of words caught my attention. "When," I repeated, "Not _if_… How did you possibly know? I mean, Akagi, I get, but me…? Until last night, _I_ didn't know!"

"Oh, Commander," she laughed softly, turning her violet gaze back to me. "As you said, Akagi is anything but subtle about her intentions for you, but the first time I saw you look at her, I could see it in you as well. Do you know that every time you look at her, you smile? I've seen you exhausted, furious, heartbroken, no matter what you were feeling in the moment before Akagi showed up, as soon as she appeared, it was like a sun bursting through the clouds." She looked at me, a small smile turning up the corners of her mouth. "Like right now, for example." It was at that moment that I realized she was right, and I was smiling like some lovestruck teenager. I shrugged helplessly and she giggled but continued.

"At first, I wasn't sure if it was infatuation or something else. But as time went on, it became obvious your feelings for her were genuine. Then it simply became a question of when you would realize it yourself. And now that has come to pass, the next question is what do we do next?"

I let out a long sigh and shrugged. "I'm...not sure. This is all happening so fast. Twelve hours ago, she was a member of my fleet, my secretary, and a dear friend. Now, she's so much more. Part of me wants to just charge in, to make up for lost time. We already know how we feel about each other, we've already been working with each other for months now. But at the same time, I don't want to do anything rash or reckless Take things slow, y' know? I just...I don't know."

Amagi nodded slowly. "I understand. I think taking things slow is a good idea. I know Akagi will want to rush headlong into this, now that she finally knows that you feel the same way about her." She laughed softly. "I think if she had it her way, she would have you wed at the temple this afternoon."

"I'm surprised she'd be willing to wait that long," I chuckled.

"Traditions still must be upheld," the battlecruiser pointed out. "There is still the _osechi-ryori_ and prayers at the shrine." Before she continued, she stopped and turned to face me. "There is one thing, regardless of your feelings for each other, that Akagi was correct about earlier. You _are_ family, Commander." Before I could protest, she held up her hand to silence any objection and continued. "You have been part of our lives, all of our lives, for some time now, and the relationship between all of us is more than just a commander and his subordinates. Even if you had no romantic interest in Akagi, you would still be welcome in our home as family."

For several seconds, I stood there, trying to come up with the right words to say. In the end, however, I simply said, "I...I don't know what to say. I'm honored, thank you," and bowed to her. Amagi smiled and bowed her head in return.

"You're quite welcome. Now come, let's get back inside before Akagi notices we're gone."

We got back in to find Akagi and Kaga waiting patiently for us, knowing smiles on their lips. "Well, sister," Akagi asked playfully, "Does he pass your test?"

"You should already know that answer to that, Akagi," Amagi replied as she set her umbrella by the door. "Of course he did."

"I would expect nothing less of the Commander I had chosen," Akagi proclaimed proudly, and I could feel the familiar blush returning.

Amagi and I quickly slipped off our shoes and took our seats at the kotatsu, the bento boxes already arrayed before us and brimming with food. After a quick blessing, we began to tuck into the meal. Or, at least, the sisters did. I spent a few moments examining the chopsticks, which narrowed on both ends instead of the usual one, until Akagi looked over at me.

"Those are _iwai-bashi_, special chopsticks used on New Year's," she explained, "You're supposed to use only one end because the other is shared by the kami."

I nodded and made a mental note on which side I would be using. "And the food? Does any of it have any significance?"

"All of it. Each food has a special blessing for the new year. For example, the lotus root is used for purity and a good future. Give me your plate, _Shikikan-sama_, and Akagi will give you the foods that I think will best serve us in the next year."

Not wanting to make a mistake or grab the wrong dish, I handed her my plate, and she very quickly loaded me up with a dizzying array of food. She passed it back to me with a strange smile on her face, which, in hindsight, should have tipped me off. "So...what blessings did you give me, Akagi?"

"The turnip is for celebration and promotion, the burdock root is to be strong and tough, the sardines are for a good harvest or bounty, the black beans are for health, the _kobumaki_ is for happiness, and the shrimp is for long life."

"Good blessings, all," I smiled. Then I noticed one that she hadn't identified yet. It almost looked like a slice of citrus fruit, but it had a slightly salty smell to it when I brought it to my nose. "What's this one?"

"Oh, that one? Herring roe." At this point, her strange smile was ear to ear, which really should have set off warning bells, but I was too engrossed as to what the herring roe could symbolize to catch on.

"Huh." Right before I took a bite, I asked, "And what's it symbolize?" and then promptly popped it into my mouth.

"Fertility," Kaga deadpanned and I nearly choked on the roe. As it was, I managed to avoid causing a scene and choking to death, although my cheeks had gone as red as Akagi's eyes again, and at this point, I was beginning to wonder if that blush was going to become permanent.

"Kaga!" Akagi admonished.

"You were the one who put it on his plate and didn't tell him," the white-haired fox shot back. Meanwhile, I tried to clear my throat with some of the tea.

"I wanted to see which one he chose first."

"Wait, is there some sort of order I have to eat them in?" I interjected nervously, and all three of them stared at me for a moment before bursting out into giggles, the tension broken.

"No, not at all, Commander," Amagi reassured me. "And you needn't worry so much. We will let you know if there's a certain way to do something ahead of time, and we won't judge you for making mistakes on your first try."

Akagi placed her hand on mine again, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You're family now, _Shikikan-sama_." That old familiar smile returned to my face, and I squeezed her hand.

"Thank you. All of you. Again, I am truly honored," I said, looking at all three of them.

"The honor is ours, Commander," Amagi answered. "Now, let's continue with the meal."

* * *

After we had finished breakfast and cleaned up, the next stop was the Sakura temple for the first prayers of the new year or _hatsumode_. Amagi and Kaga walked ahead of Akagi and myself, allowing the two of us to have a nice, peaceful stroll.

"So do you have any traditions for the new year?" Akagi asked idly.

I shook my head, "Not really. Most people are usually recovering from the New Year's Eve parties the night before, so it's typically a holiday for most folks. Really the kiss, the celebration, and the resolutions are the only traditions. On a national level that is. Families and friends can have their own traditions, of course."

"Does yours?"

"No, not really."

There was a long period of silence, and I could feel Akagi's gaze boring into my soul again. "You don't talk about them much."

"I don't," I conceded, taking a deep, calming breath. "They died in one of the first Siren attacks. Well, my parents did. My sister survived, she was attending college deeper inland and was spared. Last time I saw her was the funeral. We write to each other, but we're both so busy with our jobs that we don't have much free time. And with the war on, I never get any leave to go see her."

"I would like to meet her," Akagi said softly, and I looked up at her. There was something in her expression, something I rarely see with her-uncertainty.

"I would love to introduce you to her," I replied, smiling warmly at her and giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'm a part of your family, it's only proper that you become a part of mine, right?"

"Oh, Commander!" Akagi smiled broadly and wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace, squeezing me so hard for a moment I thought I might break. "Now, come, we must make our prayers to the kami."

When we finally reached the temple gates, we could see a crowd of people already waiting to offer up their prayers to the temple shrine. Most seemed to be Sakura Empire ships, although I did spot Laffey, as well, looking hungover. Or tired. Or maybe she was just feeling fine? It was hard to tell with that girl. And there, in the middle of the crowd of kimonos and fur-lined coats was one _very_ hungover Prinz Eugen. A mischevious grin crossed my face as I realized this would be the best time for a little light payback for last night. Excusing myself from Akagi, I slipped through the crowds until I was right behind her.

"Gooooood morning!" I said in as loud a voice that I could muster without actually shouting. And while it ruffled a few of the Sakura feathers, Eugen simply hissed and turned to face me. Her bloodshot eyes, mussed hair, and still slightly green complexion were contorted into an expression between pain and rage.

"_Scheisse_, _Kommandant_!" She spat, one hand going to her temple. "Why do you have to be so loud at this godforsaken hour?"

"Oh, terribly sorry, Eugen," I said in a tone that suggested I was anything but sorry. "I'm just in such a great mood this morning, and I wanted to thank you for your little cultural exchange with the Sakura girls last night." The Ironblood girl stared at me, her eyes still bleary from the previous night, not remembering what it was that she said.

"You don't remember? Asking the assembled crowd which girl I'd kiss for New Years? Telling Kaga all about my undying love for the Kido Butai?"

"Oh. Oh, god. That wasn't a dream."

"Nope. You really put it all out there."

"_Herr Kommandant_, I-" she stammered, the blood draining from her face.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled. "Everything ended on a very positive note for me, so you're safe. I just wanted to say thank you, truly. But I wanted to say it loud because I'd appreciate you not drunkenly putting my personal feelings out there for everyone again. So _thank you!_"

"Yes, sir," she said, wincing again slightly. "Trust me, I've learned my lesson about Sakura Empire spirits."

"Good. Have a happy new year, Eugen, and get some water in you, helps with the hangover." The Ironblood girl nodded in agreement. I smartly spun on my heel and headed back the way I came, glad I could resolve that without having to follow up on my threat to assign her to the Maid Corps.

* * *

Finally, our turn came to ask the kami for their blessings for the new year. Akagi took me by the hand and led me to the shrine, stopping in front of a large wooden box and a rope that dangled down from a bell above.

"This is easy, Commander," she began, "You toss the coins into this box, pull this rope to ring the bell, and then bow twice, clap your hands twice, make your prayer, and then bow again. Just watch me."

After putting words into action, she turned to me with a happy expression and gestured for me to step up. I tossed the coins into the box, hearing them rattle around inside, and then pulled the rope to ring the bell. I bowed low, twice, and clapped twice. And the entire time, my mind raced as to what I should pray for. I wasn't in the habit of asking _any_ deities for any sort of assistance, so I was drawing a blank for the longest time. Then I thought about what I truly wanted, more than anything else. I smiled, closed my eyes, and prayed.

Later that day, Akagi and I found ourselves back at the overlook, watching the sunset on the harbor, tinting the snow-covered ships and buildings with a golden hue. My head on her shoulder, my arm around her waist, and her tails draped over my back, this was the perfect way to end any day.

"Commander?" Akagi whispered, drawing my attention back to her.

"Hmm?"

"What is it you wished for?"

"Isn't it bad luck to say that out loud?"

"When you're praying, yes. But we're not praying now."

"Ah."

"So…?" she gave me a playful nudge.

I smiled softly. "What my heart desires most. To be at your side, Akagi."

Akagi hummed happily at that. "Nothing will separate us now, _Shikikan-sama_… Now and forever." As fate would have it, that separation nearly happened a week later, out on a fateful training exercise...


	3. Chapter 3

"First Carrier Division, heading out! We'll teach those Ironblood submarines what true excellence is!" Akagi's voice crackled over the radio.

I grinned and raised the radio to my lips. "Remember, Akagi, this is a training for their benefit as much as it is Kinu's, try not to take them out so fast they don't know what happened."

"I will try, but I cannot promise anything if they don't live up to my exacting standards. Akagi out."

Setting the radio back down, I raised the binoculars back to my eyes and watched as the massive hulls, silhouetted in the evening sun, disappeared with a flash. The six smaller figures who replaced them rapidly vanished below the horizon, off on their training exercise. Once I was sure they were out of sight, I lowered the binoculars and stepped back inside _Hiei_'s bridge. Inside, Hiei herself was patiently waiting by the holomap-a console that replaced the traditional plotting table with a holographic tactical map of the area.

"It would seem Akagi is being her usual...exacting self," she commented as she handed over a cup of hot tea. With a nod, I took the cup from her.

"Thank you. She may be the toughest trainer in the fleet, but she gets results. And frankly, the First Carrier Division needs some anti-submarine warfare training, too. With the increase in enemy submarines, I want to make sure all of our fleets are capable of taking them out quickly. And the Ironblood subs need a bit more experience with evading enemy patrols, so this way, they'll pick up a few things, Kinu will get experience detecting submarines and working with the rest of the division, and if all goes well, we'll have a model for further training exercises." I took a sip of the tea, the familiar taste of black tea flooding my mouth, but with a slightly sweeter note than I was expecting, with hints of vanilla. "Damn good stuff, this. New blend?"

Hiei nodded, "Something I procured from Belfast last week. She called it 'vanilla caramel' black tea."

"Huh. We'll have to see if we can get a regular supply of this to put in rotation, then."

"I'll speak with Belfast once we're back in port. Speaking of, why are we out here, exactly?"

"I wanted to do deep water training for the sub exercises, it's too shallow in and around the harbor for the subs to effectively hide under battle conditions, so we need deeper waters. And since this is the first training exercise of this type, I want to be here to monitor the situation and provide additional assistance if we have to."

"And the fact that Akagi is out here is just...a happy coincidence?"

_There it is_, I thought. "If it hadn't been the First Carrier Division, I would still be out here, and so would Akagi, I would just be using her ship instead of yours. I meant what I said about being out here to monitor the training exercises, and Kinu's the least experienced asw ship we have. And since she's assigned to the First Carrier Division, that's who's out there. I'm not going to jeopardize training standards, or worse, fleet security just because Akagi and I are together."

"I understand, Commander."

I set the teacup down and sighed. "Look, I understand that my sudden...relationship...with Akagi has caused a bit of a stir around the base. But I'm trying to keep operations as normal as they've been. And it's not like we've changed our schedules around much, she's always been my secretary when not on missions. Has there been much of a change? Or do people feel like there's been much change?"

Hiei pursed her lips and studied the holomap intently. "In actuality, there hasn't been much of a change. But people _feel_ like there's been one. And that's caused some mixed feelings with some of the ships."

"Who?" I asked.

"Taihou, for starters. Kirishima and Shokaku seemed a bit disappointed, as well. Some Eagle Union and Royal Navy girls have been...put off by the revelation. And, bizarrely enough, Mikasa was expressing some concern as well."

I blinked at Hiei. "Mikasa? Really? What'd she say, exactly?"

"Something about you two not getting together for hobby night anymore…"

My laughter echoed through the bridge, startling Hiei. "Sorry. Mikasa and I get together every Saturday evening to work on our model ships, painting tips, kit builds, that sort of thing. Guess she's worried that I'm going to stop coming. I'll have a talk with her to straighten things out."

"And the others?"

"Taihou's just going to have to come to terms with that on her own, I don't think I'm going to change her mind either way. As for Kirishima, Shokaku, and the others...I'll think of something. I don't want this to cause any more friction on base than we normally get. We'll table it for now, though. We've got an exercise ahead, and I've got plenty of time to think about things on the way back." For the record, I wouldn't.

We sat in relative silence for the next hour or so, waiting for the players to take the stage. Finally, the holomap displayed the three icons signifying U-47, U-101, and U-81 entering from the northwest, and the six ships of the First Carrier Division moving in from the eastern edge of the training area. "Go ahead and start the countdown."

Hiei nodded and pressed a few buttons on the console, and a timer began flashing over the map, counting down from ten. Once it hit zero, the exercise would begin in earnest, and the two sides would begin actively hunting for one another. Whoever achieved their objectives first would be considered the winner. For the submarines, they would need to knock out either Kinu or all three Fox Sisters, and for the First Carrier Division, they had to sink or drive off all 3 submarines. At that moment, my money was on the surface fleet. While Kinu was new, she had five other veterans with her, who'd been fighting together for over a year. The submarines were relative newcomers, with U-47 operating mostly by herself for much of the time. They could still pull it off if they worked together and focused on Kinu, but it would be no easy feat.

In any case, we would never find out. As soon as the timer hit zero, the sky began to quickly darken, and even with the setting sun, I knew the light wouldn't go out that quickly. Hiei and I glanced at each other before looking out at the ocean, and what we saw wasn't good. The sky, which had been clear before, now took on a dark, purplish hue, with storm clouds rolling overhead. A feeling of ominous dread came over me and glanced over at Hiei. "I've got a bad feeling about this. Call off the exercise and order everyone back to our position."

"Aye, sir." Hiei tapped a few commands into the holomap and the entire console flashed red. "Commander, it's not going through. I think we're being jammed."

That bad feeling just became an icy knot in my gut, and I quickly grabbed the binoculars. "Pull back the holomap to local tactical view." When I turned back towards the window, I could see them; the bright portals that indicated inbound enemy vessels. Sirens. My only hope now was that these were the mass-produced models and not the shipgirls. With the mass-produced ships, we stood a chance of holding them off until help arrived, or breaking through. But if these were all Testers, Purifiers, or even Observers, we were dead already.

Some luck was with us, at least. Through the binoculars, I could see the harsh lines and glowing red trim that made mass-produced Sirens so recognizable. I turned back to the holomap to see the icon representing the _Hiei_ surrounded by enemy contacts. No matter which way we ran, we'd have to fight like hell and then try to book it to safety. "Show me the distance to base versus distance to the First Carrier Division." The map zoomed out, and two numbers appeared above it. Equal distance between the two of them, damn. The Sirens sure knew how to put a guy on an island. "Prep for combat and set course 270."

Throughout the ship, I could hear watertight doors slamming shut, rounds being loaded into turrets, and the turrets themselves beginning to traverse and sight in on the enemy. Diagnostic information, along with a diagram of the ship showing the readiness of all systems flickered to life above the holomap, currently showing all systems in the green.

"You want us to head away from the base, Commander?" Hiei asked, looking over at me for confirmation.

I nodded curtly. "Correct. We go home, without any warning because we're being jammed they're going to have to scramble a response team on the fly, which could take time already don't have. We head west, we've got a full fleet plus submarine support." With all the jamming, it was going to be impossible to get any kind of coordination going on, which, of course, was the entire point. The Sirens didn't need any sort of coordination, they have a single target, and most likely, a single mission: kill. "Continue broadcasting an emergency SOS on all frequencies, and drop the distress buoy with our current course and speed. Maybe the Sirens will miss it and it'll get a message out once it's out of jamming range."

"Aye, sir." She tapped a few more commands into the console while I dogged down the hatches to the bridge. "Buoy away." I strode over to the holomap and stood next to her, looking down at the readout. As I said, it wasn't good. We were surrounded by twelve destroyers, six cruisers, and four battleships. No carriers, at least. "Commander," Hiei interjected, "Even if someone hears the buoy we won't be able to coordinate with our rescuers."

"Pretty sure the first on the scene will be Akagi, and we'll be able to hear her coming a mile away," I smiled dryly. Hiei chuckled, nodding once.

"You're probably right there."

"I'd like to think I'm a good judge of my crew. Load high ex rounds for the turrets."

"High ex loading. Twenty seconds until the first barrage is ready. Target?"

I jabbed my finger at the destroyer dead ahead of us. "Full broadside. I want them to know we aren't going down without a fight."

"Absolutely, Commander. Target locked." The line of approaching ships began to slip to starboard as Hiei prepared to bring her aft turrets into the fight and deep within the ship, I could hear the shells slide into place and the locking systems engage. "Ready to fire."

"_Fire!_" There was a deafening roar as all eight guns fired, and my view of the outside momentarily disappeared in a curtain of flame and smoke. When it cleared, I could see the shells arcing through the sky before hurtling back down towards the destroyer. It had already begun to make an evasive turn, but it was too late. The first shells splashed harmlessly around it, but five found their mark, smashing the smaller ship to pieces. It erupted into a brilliant fireball before heeling over and sinking rapidly. "Great shot, Hiei!"

Without even having to tell her, she was already bringing the ship back around on her original course, narrowing her profile and throwing off any return fire. And return fire they did. While the smaller destroyers were still out of firing range, the battleship and cruisers on the western edge of the ring were not. Through my binoculars, I could see the ripples of fire as they opened up with their own big guns, the numerous shells streaking towards us. Again, Hiei slewed to starboard, trying to dodge the incoming fire. For the most part, it worked. Huge geysers of water exploded around us as the shells fell far too close for my liking. One ricocheted off the hull with a hideous screeching noise, but a quick glance at the diagnostic told us the damage was superficial. So far, we were doing well. We'd drawn first blood, and avoided most of their reprisal, but we both knew it was only going to get worse from here.

The closer we got, the easier it would be to find the range on us, and the harder it would be for us to dodge. At that point, it would become a slugging match we more than likely wouldn't be able to win. Our only hope would be to blow past them using _Hiei_'s faster speed and pray we encountered Akagi quickly. It was a risky gamble, but staying in the middle of that ring was certain death. At least this way gave us a fighting chance.

"Next target?"

"Nearest destroyer. Wanna take out the escorts before we get up close and personal with the bigger ones." Hiei acknowledged, and once more, the ship was thrown into a sudden turn, the waves splashing up over the bow as she maneuvered into a firing position. The turrets began slowly tracking the target, the barrels raising and lowering as she got the angle just right. And with another deafening roar and a shudder that ran through the ship, the guns fired. This time the fire wasn't as accurate, with only two shells hitting the destroyer. It had clearly suffered damage, but it was undeterred, still heading right for us.

This dance continued for nearly fifteen minutes, dodge, fire, dodge. All the while, the shells grew closer and closer to us. More glancing hits as the Sirens began to get the range, forcing Hiei to take more erratic and violent evasive maneuvers. Then the first direct hit landed. We had sunk another destroyer and left another a drifting, burning hulk when a shot from the battleship hit us amidships, right between the smokestacks. The ship lurched violently and rumbled as the shell penetrated the armor and exploded somewhere inside. Hiei clutched her side and hissed as she felt the pain on her own body. For a second, I had forgotten how linked she was with the ship we were standing in, and now I felt a pang of guilt for causing her such pain. If I wasn't here, she would have been able to transform the ship into her rigging, and have a much better chance against the Sirens. Sure, I could take a launch and let her transform, but against a fleet of this size, I wouldn't last long, and it's clear they're after me. They don't send fleets of this size for one lone battleship.

Hiei straightened up and stared angrily out at the enemy fleet, targeting the last destroyer ahead of us. If she could knock it out, we could barge past the heavier ships and make a run for it while they tried to come around. Again, the roar of the guns, the shaking of the ship, and the arc of the shells in the darkening sky. I could see a few splashes, and then several explosions followed quickly by billowing black smoke. Through the binoculars, I saw the red lighting on the destroyer flicker, then die, the ship veering wildly off course. I let out a whoop, turning back to the holomap with a broad smile on my face. Hiei returned the gesture with a tight one of her own before gesturing down at the map. We had opened up a hole in the destroyer screen, but the others were rapidly closing in the noose tightening. We had one chance at this, otherwise, we would be very rapidly be overtaken and pounded to scrap.

And that was when things began to fall apart. The two cruisers veered away from us, which confused us at first until we realized what they were doing. The Sirens had anticipated our move, and the cruisers were positioning themselves along our heading, taking up stations on either side of us. That would force us into a close-quarters slugging match with both ships as they matched our speed. If we tried to change course, we would be set upon by the destroyers and picked apart. So the only thing to do was to brace ourselves and make every shot count.

"Switch to AP shells, turrets one and three, port, two and four, starboard."

"Understood."

I looked over at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Eager to bring you home safely, Commander," she smiled, but I could see the worry behind her eyes. I'm sure it was the same worry that she saw in mine. It was almost pitch black outside as night fell, the glowing red trim was now only part of the Siren ships that were visible against the dark sky. I watched with growing dread as they grew closer to us, gripping onto the nearest console as the range counter wound down.

"I know you will, Hiei," I reassured her. The counter now read optimal firing range. "Open fire."

Outside, the night sky lit up with staccato flashes as every available gun on the _Hiei_ opened up, blazing away at both cruisers. The cruisers immediately returned fire with volleys of their own, a mix of HE and AP shells that burned and smashed through the battleship's heavy armor plating. The _Hiei_'s secondary batteries and casemates poured fire on constantly, gnawing away at the armor of the Siren vessels, with the main batteries firing at a slower rate, but punching deep into the bowels of the enemy. Still, it wasn't enough to match the damage being done to her by the pair of cruisers, and it was becoming apparent who would win this fight.

Sinking a battleship is no easy task. With few exceptions like the _Hood_ or _Arizona_, they rarely went down suddenly or in a sudden ball of fire. Only after long, drawn-out, hours-long battles did they finally succumb to their wounds and sink, or were scuttled to avoid them from being captured by the enemy. The _Bismarck_, the _Kirishima_, even the original _Hiei_ suffered this fate. Slowly whittled down, the proverbial death by a thousand cuts. That's what was happened to _Hiei_ that night. The cruisers fired volley after volley into the battleship, buckling armor, setting wooden decks ablaze, penetrating vital systems. And all the while, all I could do was watch the diagnostic board fill up with red while Hiei suffered the abuse heaped on her vessel. Sweat ran down her face in rivulets, and she clutched the sides of the holomap so tightly her knuckles were white, even in the dark red battle lighting. And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse...they did.

"Incoming aircraft!" Hiei grunted out through gritted teeth. I raced back to the holomap, looking at the new group of signals racing towards us. Whoever they belonged to, there was certainly a lot of them, and coming in fast.

"They're not responding to IFF," I noticed. "Looks like they brought in a carrier, after all. Damn."

"They'll be on us in three minutes. We'll need room to maneuver before-" Hiei never got to finish her sentence. A high explosive shell detonated just above the bridge, sending fire and shrapnel hurtling through the space. White-hot pain flared in my left side as shrapnel sliced into me and brought me to my knees. "Commander!" Hiei cried out, took two steps towards me, and then screamed in agony, falling over next to me. The ship rocked violently beneath us, and for a split second, I thought the Sirens had hit a magazine. We should have been so lucky.

As soon as she cried out, the lights cut out, plunging us into darkness. After several seconds, the harsh emergency lighting flickered on, and I realized what had happened-a boiler exploded. Without the ship's power plant operational, we were dead in the water, emphasis on dead. Unable to change speed or course, we were now easy prey for the inbound planes. Hiei slowly began to pick herself off of the deck, coughed, and spat blood. A cold, calm dread settled over me as I realized we weren't going to make it. I slowly got back to my feet, feeling the warm, wet sensation of blood soaking my clothes as I helped Hiei back up.

"Commander, I…" she looked around, at a loss for words. She knew it, too.

I didn't give her a chance to say what we both knew. Giving her my best smile, I simply said, "Let us enjoy the beauty of the moon." The reference was not lost on Hiei, a look of surprise and horror crossing her face before settling back into her serene mask.

"Of course, Commander," she replied, "How bright it shines."

We hobbled out of the bridge, supporting each other as we stepped into hell. All across the deck, fires raged out of control, the smoke and fire almost overwhelming in its intensity. I could smell the sharp, acrid tang of superheated metal, laced with the smell of gunpowder from the nearby secondary turrets. The sound of gunfire, though, had stopped. As the _Hiei_ had slowed, the cruisers, still speeding along, had overshot us and had to circle back around. I could see the starboard ship off in the distance, fires burning all over her. Good, I thought, with any luck, it'll touch off something vital and we'll take it down with us.

"It really is beautiful," Hiei whispered, and I glanced over at her to see what she was talking about. Her head was craned back, gazing wistfully up at the moon, which, as luck would have it, actually was shining brightly. Even amidst all the heat and smoke and tangled wreckage, Hiei still beauty in things. I envied her that.

Our attention was brought back down to sea level as more geysers erupted around us, this time from the battleship, which had finally decided to get into the fray. It was too late, though, as the enemy planes would arrive before it could reload its main guns to fire again. Hiei and I both turned to face the battleship as it pulled alongside us, staring defiantly down the Siren. I wondered if it even understood the act.

You know, it's funny. When someone says their life flashed before their eyes, it isn't quite a correct statement. Not for me, at least. It wasn't like I went through my entire life in the blink of an eye. It was more like flashes of important memories. The first time I saw the ocean, the first girl I ever kissed, the smiles on my parents' faces when I graduated from the Academy, my parents' funeral. Akagi, being recovered from Midway. Akagi, the first time we truly met. Our first kiss. Waking up next to me. Giggling at my silly questions about New Year's traditions. My heart ached at the thought that we would never see each other again, that I wouldn't even be able to tell her I loved her one last time or even say goodbye. I would simply have to cherish the memories I had until the enemy planes ended it all.

Seconds later, I could hear the sound of approaching aircraft, right on cue. But something was odd about it. It wasn't the high pitched whine of a jet aircraft. It was a lower, more droning noise...like a propeller-driven plane. A lot of propeller aircraft. Then a lot of splashing from behind the battleship and the drone became a full-throated roar, and I realized what exactly was happening.

"_Get down_!" I yelled and tackled Hiei to the deck. She cried out in pain as I tried to shield her with my body as best I could. As I glanced back up to the moonlit sky, I saw dozens of B7A torpedo bombers roar overhead, each bearing a single or double red stripe around the fuselage. Those weren't Siren planes, those were the First Carrier Division's first attack wave! _Akagi!_

No sooner had they flown overhead than I heard multiple torpedo detonations from the other side of the Siren battleship, and it very rapidly began to list away from us. All around us, I heard the familiar scream of dive bombers pouncing on their targets, and the sea lit up with detonations as the D3A Vals got to work on the rest of the ships. Zeros swooped overhead, circling us and strafing any ship that got too close.

I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I watched the First Carrier Division's airpower sweep the seas clear of Sirens. "Cavalry's here," I said, looking down at Hiei. "Hang in there, we're gonna make it. Help's on the way." She nodded weakly, and I helped her into a sitting position. Once she was as comfortable as I could make her, I staggered back towards the railing, looking for any sign of our rescuers. Eventually, I heard a familiar voice calling out.

"_SHIKIKAN-SAMA! SHIKIKAN-SAMA WHERE ARE YOU?!_" Akagi's panicked voice carried over the waves. I tried to shout back, but the heat from the fire, along with the pain in my side, stole my voice. Thinking quickly, I grabbed a flare from a nearby emergency kit and fired it into the air. As the flare illuminated the nearby ocean, I could see a wake suddenly turn in my direction and kick up as it accelerated towards me, joined by two more. Soon enough, I could make out the figures of Akagi, Kaga, and Amagi and leaned over the railing to get their attention.

All three of them lept out of the water and onto the deck, and from there clambered up the ladders to the bridge wing. I slumped down against the railing, suddenly feeling very cold as the adrenaline began to leave my system. Akagi was, understandably, the first up, her ears popping up and swiveling around as she tried to find us.

I waved my hand and said "Over here!" to get her attention before pointing to Hiei. "See to her," I said as Kaga and Amagi followed their sister, knowing Akagi would ignore that order regardless and see to me first.

"_Shikikan_-_sama_," Akagi cried out as she practically threw herself on me. "Akagi raced here as fast as she could, I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, hey, you got here," I soothed. "You saved us. I couldn't ask for anything more from you. This is my fault, more than anyone else's. Now, come on, we need to get Hiei back to base and I need a doctor, too, I think…"

As it turns out, my wounds would heal in time, but the wounds it reopened in Akagi's psyche would prove much harder to heal...


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, you've lost a lot of blood, Commander, but I don't think we'll need a transfusion," Vestal said as she worked on patching me back up. Fortunately, aside from the shrapnel wound in my side, I was relatively unharmed. Still, it hurt like hell, even with her anesthetic. "You're lucky reinforcements got there in time."

"You have no idea," I quipped. "A few more seconds and what would have been left of both of us wouldn't have filled a thimble."

"Well, we're all glad Kinu and-"

"Commander, what is this pest doing here?" Akagi stood in the doorway, arms folded over her chest. Vestal peered around me as she paused in suturing my wounds.

"Uh, helpfully removing shrapnel from me and sewing me back up?" I answered hesitantly. She hadn't called anyone a "pest" while they were in earshot for...months now. Even lately, that word had fallen out of her vocabulary, in general, the closer we grew together. But here it was, back in full force.

She slowly strode forward, a strange look in her eyes. "Commander, didn't Akagi tell you that only Akagi can care for you when you are hurt?"

Vestal looked up at me, a quizzical expression on her face, and I shrugged it off as best I could before returning my attention to Akagi. "You did, but I didn't think your background extended to surgical skills, my heart."

That term of endearment bought me some wiggle room, it would seem, as she smiled softly and relaxed ever so slightly. "Hmm. Well, this time, I will let her finish her work, but everything after that will be in Akagi's capable hands, understood?"

"Thank you," I bowed my head. As much as I love Akagi, I wasn't too keen on swapping out surgeons while they were in the middle of literally stitching me back together. She waited impatiently, tapping her shoe while Vestal made the last few stitches and bandaged me back up.

"All done," the repair ship announced. "Now, that cut went pretty deep, so I would recommend that you be SIQ for the next two weeks until the muscle tissue can heal itself."

"Sick in quarters for two weeks?" I objected. "I have a base to run!"

"Soryu is more than capable of handling things in your absence, _Shikikan-sama_," Akagi helpfully interjected. "Akagi will stay by your side to make sure you get all the rest that you need."

Vestal smiled over at Akagi and gathered up several things, handing them over to the carrier. "Good! Here's what you'll need to change out the bandages. Change about one to two times a day, after the first day or so. Want to keep it dry for the first day, after that, wash with soap and water, as close to the stitches as possible, but don't wash the stitches themselves. If the wound reopens, starts bleeding or oozing, or he gets a fever, bring him back here _immediately_."

Akagi smiled sweetly at Vestal, "Absolutely. Thank you again, the Commander is in excellent hands."

"Now, if there's nothing else…"

I opened my mouth to object, but Akagi cut me off before I could get a word in. "Nothing at all. Akagi will get him home safe and sound. Please give Hiei our regards."

"I will."

"How is she?" I asked, leaning forward, then back as I felt the stitches tug at me. Damn, but this hurt.

"She's pretty badly injured, but we'll have her up and running in no time. Probably before you're back on your feet." _Ouch_.

"Good. As Akagi said, give her our regards, and my apologies again."

"Of course." And with that, Vestal exited the room, leaving me in Akagi's tender mercies. I'll never forget the look in her eyes when she turned to me. It was that hungry, hunting look, but taken to that extreme before. Or since, for that matter. I should have known then that something was very, very wrong.

* * *

Before I continue, I want to preface this by saying that in the first few days, Akagi was right to do what she did. A lot of my initial resistance was my own stubborn, bull-headed nature and inability to just sit back and rest. It wasn't in my nature to just lay around and let someone else do my job for me. If I could get up and move around, I could work, dammit! Of course, I was being held together with string and tape, so I wasn't in any actual condition to get things done. Akagi, both before and after New Year's, has always been a good brake on me when I try and take on too much work. It's interesting, the way we can curb each other's more...negative impulses. But I digress.

SIQ felt more like confined to the brig for the first few days. Unable to move without feeling a tearing pain in my left side, and with my ego still stinging from my failure to anticipate an ambush that almost saw a good woman and a good ship sunk, I really didn't want to be left alone with my thoughts. Normally, I'd try and lose myself in my work, but Akagi was having precisely none of that. She made sure I stayed put, rested up, and didn't do any work. It was almost maddening at times, but Akagi was always there for me, willing to lend an ear or a hand as needed. And honestly, she was the best nurse I could ask for, being very delicate and thoughtful when cleaning or changing the bandages. After the first few days of my childish resistance being squashed by Akagi's iron will, things settled into a decent rhythm. I began to feel better, and with it, my ability to move around again.

At first, it hadn't been much of an issue. I didn't need as much assistance getting out of bed, puttering around the apartment, that sort of thing, which Akagi was fine with. After all, I needed to be getting better. But once I started talking about leaving my quarters, even for just a short stroll around the building, Akagi became anxious. She insisted that I couldn't leave, that Vestal had assigned me SIQ and I should follow that order to the letter. We'd almost had repeated arguments about it, but I would back down every time because she was _technically_ correct. She had the letter, if not the spirit, of the law and I didn't feel like getting into an argument over something she was more than likely going to win if push came to shove.

Things finally came to a head, however, once the two-week SIQ chit expired. While still pretty sore, I felt confident enough to at least walk down to the medical center and get myself a light-duty chit, if not outright fit for duty. Akagi disagreed. When I stepped outside my bedroom to leave, she was waiting by the door with her arms crossed and a dark expression on her face.

"Where are you going, _Shikikan-sama_?" she asked in a tone that somehow managed to be sweet and icy at the same time.

I tried my best to keep my tone light and my answers diplomatic. "The medical center. Two-week SIQ chit is up, need to see if I'm ready to return to active duty."

"Akagi already told you that you needed more time to heal. Is Akagi's judgment not good enough for you anymore?"

"I trust your judgment, Akagi, but I still have to follow regulations on this sort of thing. I can't just say 'Akagi said I can't come in today', I need to get re-examined and Vestal will make the call."

"What if Vestal came here?"

"I...guess…" I trailed off. She was acting extremely odd, even for her, and it was beginning to worry me. "...is something wrong? Why are you determined to keep me in here? Did Soryu change all the Azur Lane logos to the Sakura Empire or something? Is everything on fire outside?" I half-joked.

"Akagi can arrange that," she stated coldly, and that's when I saw that glint in her eye. That old, familiar, terrifying glint. Back when we first met, on opposing sides. "Akagi can turn this place into a lake of fire if _Shikikan_ wants."

"Uh...n-not what _Shikikan_ wants. At all." At this point, I was becoming extremely nervous. "Do you want to sit down and talk about this? Something seems to be bothering you…"

For a second, I saw that look falter, replaced by one of sadness and...something else, something I wouldn't be able to place until later. Then it slipped back behind that frightening mask again. "No," she shook her head, a smile on her face. "Akagi is fine, Commander! If my beloved _Shikikan-sama_ will be returning to work, then it is my duty as your secretary to prepare the office for your arrival."

Again, the red flags, bells, sirens, rockets, hell, the whole damn Red Army was going off, and somehow, I missed it all. I should have pushed harder to have that conversation then and there, but in hindsight, our apartment may not have survived it. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

"Well...alright, then. As soon as I'm out of there, I'll let you know what the official word is. And Akagi?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you. I really do." Akagi smiled sadly, and for a second, I could have sworn I saw tears in her eyes.

"Akagi loves you, too, _Shikikan_…" And with that, I left.

* * *

As I slowly made my way down to the medical center, I ran into Kaga, who seemed surprised to see me. "What has you out and about ahead of schedule, Commander? Akagi said you weren't going to be up and on your feet for a month."

That was odd. "A month? Why did she say that? I was only SIQ for two weeks."

Kaga shrugged. "I don't know why she said that I only know that's what she told us." She paused, then asked, "Has Akagi been acting stranger than usual around you lately?"

So it wasn't just me who noticed. "Now that you mention it, yeah. She's been against me going outside for any reason for the past two weeks. At first, I thought it was her just being thorough, not wanting me to be an idiot and rupture my stitches, but today...I dunno. It seemed like she was...regressed, I guess. Just before I left she had this look on her face, a smile I haven't seen since...well, since she was working for the Sirens."

Kaga's eyes widened. "You don't think she…?"

"Oh, gods, no!" I exclaimed, emphatically shaking my head. "No, not at all! They just tried to kill me, I seriously doubt she'd start making secret deals with them. If anything, I would imagine she's _more_ hostile to them at this point."

"She was hostile to them before until they promised her Amagi," Kaga pointed out.

"Not quite the same thing," I countered, "Amagi would have passed on from her illness regardless of her fight with the Sirens. Not to mention you can bring back a ship. You can't bring back a person."

"True. And she has always had trouble dealing with loss." Her words hit me like a thunderbolt from the blue. That was the look in her eyes, the reason she had been so protective of me, the reason she didn't want me to leave the apartment. She was terrified of losing me, and I had been fighting her the entire time like an idiot. I leaned my head back and groaned into the sky, prompting an odd look from Kaga. "...Commander, are you okay?"

"No, Kaga, I'm an idiot." When she opened her mouth to ask why, I interjected. "I'll explain later. Right now, I need you to find Amagi and meet back with me at the med center as fast as you can. I really need to get these stitches out, but once that's done, the three of us are going to find Akagi. Now go, hurry!"

Kaga nodded once and took off in the direction of the Sakura dorms. I watched her go for a few moments before hurrying to the med center.

* * *

Stitches out, and with a light-duty chit in hand, I rushed out of the med center and found both Kaga and Amagi waiting for me.

"I brought Amagi, like you asked, Commander. Now, what's going on with Akagi?" Kaga asked.

I nodded to Amagi and took a deep breath before laying it all out. "Like you said, she's been acting strange ever since the ambush, and I've noticed it, too, but I wasn't able to put my finger on why. I think she's afraid of losing me and she's willing to do anything to stop that from happening. Her original plan must have been to keep me locked in my quarters so that nothing could happen. Of course, I went ahead and ruined that plan by leaving."

"Which means she's moved on to her next plan," The white-haired fox concluded.

"Right."

Amagi was next to speak up. "So what's her next plan?"

"That, I don't know. If she feels like she can't keep me safe by controlling what _I_ do, and if she can't bring me back if something _does_ happen to me, the only other variable that she can really control is to eliminate that which could kill me."

"Yes, but that would be the Sirens, and she can't possibly-"

"_Shikikan-sama_, how good of you to find my sisters for me!" All three of us stiffened at the sudden sound of Akagi's voice. I slowly turned around to see her standing there, in her black and red attire, her rigging already at her side.

"You're welcome…?" I began hesitantly. "You, uh, you don't need your rigging in the office, Akagi…"

"Oh, Soryu will continue to serve as your secretary a bit longer," she casually announced. "Akagi has a special assignment to undertake first."

"Assignment? What assignment?" I certainly didn't remember drawing up any assignment for her.

"Akagi will venture out into the sea, alone, in the hopes of drawing the Sirens into another ambush, and when they strike, Akagi will defeat them."

The three of us stood there in stunned silence for a moment. I was the first to find my voice. "A-Akagi, that's...that's suicide, if they even show up. And if they do, they're going to throw everything they have at you! You can't take them all on your own!"

"How else can Akagi keep you safe, Commander? You refuse to listen to Akagi, so now this is what happens when you make Akagi sad…" She gave me a sad smile that shattered my heart into a thousand pieces. "And now, Akagi will prove her love for you and keep you safe."

"You don't have to prove your love, and you don't have to go to these extremes to keep me safe. Just...stay here, with me. Please."

Her smile slipped, faltered for a fraction of a second, and I could see the doubt swirling inside her. Then it was swallowed up by that damned mask of a smile again. "No. Not again. Akagi will not allow someone they love to slip away again."

"Dammit, Akagi, you can't control everything in life!" I snapped. Remarkably, Akagi kept her calm, that same heartbreaking smile on her face.

"_Shikikan-sama_, do you know what I am called back in the Sakura Empire?"

Thrown off by the sudden conversation change, I numbly shook my head.

"I am called the Red Spider Lily. An omen of death. It is said that when you meet someone you will never see again, red spider lilies will bloom along their path. I have watched both my sisters die before my eyes, and I swear, it will not happen with you, my beloved _Shikikan_."

"And I don't want to watch you go out and get killed on a suicide run! I will not let you throw your life away in some misguided attempt to keep me safe! You can't protect someone from everything life throws at them!"

"_ENOUGH!_" Akagi shrieked, and suddenly her flight deck burst into a pillar of fire. A pillar that quickly became a burning dragon that surrounded her, roaring at us. Naturally, neither the shouting or the sudden appearance of a fire dragon went unnoticed by passers-by, many of whom flocked to see what was going on. Kaga and Amagi quickly went to work keeping people away and keeping them calm while Akagi, if she even noticed them, paid them no heed, those ruby eyes boring into me. "_You don't understand!_"

"I _absolutely_ understand!" I shot back. "My parents are _dead_, and I never even had a chance to say goodbye. My sister, the only family I had left before you, moved to NYC after she graduated college. She was there when it was attacked! I know what it's like to lose people and I know what it's like to have them in harm's way." I took a deep breath, trying to rein myself in. Screaming at each other wasn't going to solve things. Perhaps it was time for me to be completely honest. "...and I know exactly how you feel because I feel the same way." I paused, hesitant to take the next step and fully admit it. But I found my voice and quietly stated, "I'm scared, too."

Those last words caught her off guard, and her fury wavered, her mask cracking. "W-what?"

"I'm scared, too," I repeated, slowly walking towards her, trying my best to ignore the giant dragon. "Every time I send you out on a mission, every patrol, every fight, a part of me wonders if this will be the last time I'll see you. And you know what? It _terrifies_ me. Especially now. You have made my life so much better since you have come into it, Akagi, and now that we're finally together, now that we know how much we mean to one another, I don't want to lose that. Ever."

"Th-then why…"

"Do I send you out anyway? Because I love you. Because I love you for who you are. You are Akagi, the glory of the Sakura Empire, the flagship of the peerless First Carrier Division, the pride of the First Air Fleet! You are out there because that is what you were born to do, what you _choose_ to do. And if I force you to...not be that anymore, I'm not loving you for you anymore."

"Why? Why would you risk being hurt so much?"

"Because I would rather spend one week of my life waking up with you in my arms than eighty years of safety and security alone. Because knowing your love has been and will be, the best thing I have ever known. And because when I promised you all that I had, I meant it. No matter what physical distance separates us, my soul, my heart, is yours. Entwined together, now and forever, in this life and beyond. Please, Akagi," I pleaded, holding out my hand. "Stay with me."

The firey dragon that surrounded and trapped Akagi roared in defiance, then sputtered and died, the last flames carried away on the wind like autumn leaves, her rigging vanishing with it. Tears streaked down her face as she reached out for me, taking my hand in hers and pulling me close. We embraced, and I could feel her shudder as she wept; the fear, the sorrow, the anxiety, all of it draining out of her. I felt my own tears flowing down my cheeks as I held her tightly, not wanting to ever let her go. "Red Spider Lily you may be," I whispered, "But you are _my_ Red Spider Lily, and I love you."

"I love you, _Shikikan-sama_," Akagi whispered back between muffled sobs and sniffles. "Forever…"

* * *

Things calmed down and got back to normal in fairly short order after that. Kaga and Amagi, with the help of Prince of Wales and Enterprise, of all people, managed to get the crowd under control and dispersed. And after we dried our eyes and composed ourselves, Akagi and I went back to work, hand in hand. It took a while but in time, everyone got used to us being a couple. Well, almost everyone. I think Taihou's going to burst into flames every time she sees us holding hands. Akagi's smug grin doesn't help, either. I still have Model Night with Mikasa every Saturday; we're currently working on a diorama of the Battle of Tsushima. Kaga and Amagi have been nothing but supportive of the two of us, and when all of us are in port we make it a point to have at least one meal together, as a family. And every morning, noon, and night, I tell Akagi how much I love her. After all, it's important to keep your New Year's resolutions, right?

**A/N-And so ends the tale of Shikikan and Akagi, at least for now. I may do a few more one-offs, like Mikasa's Model Night or other little slice-of-life bits if the inspiration strikes me, but those will be bundled into a separate anthology sort of thing if I get around to it. In the meantime, I have a 1/350th Akagi that I've been neglecting, so getting back on track with that is my next immediate goal. After that, who knows? Maybe another series like this featuring another shipgirl? Something dark and gothic with our beloved Duke of York? Studying with Shangri-La? Biscuits with Bismarck? Flight school with Yorktown? All of the above? In any case, thank you so much for taking the time to read this, and for all of your kind words thus far. Happy New Year!**


End file.
